Sanji Uchiha
Sanji Uchiha "Puppet Twin of Madara" Background Sanji Uchiha was born when Kagemaru was 17. Sanji grew up a mysterious individual, always doing research on fabled Shinobi. His primary studies were on his Grandfather Madara, his father Kagemaru, and Sasori. Sanji always had a confusing hatred for his younger brother. It was confusing, because he would often act as if he had a sence of respect for him. Sanji had always been the stronger brother, and the hardest worker, however when Kagemaru and Tatsuo left the 9th dimension Sanji choose to stay behind. Sanji had a larger goal in mind, he hoped to take over the 5 great nations in the 1st dimension, and then the rest of the world. Sanji was an excellent weapon user, and Puppet Master, his only flaw was his jealousy. He was jealous Tatsuo was the chosen son, even though Sanji is the first born, the strongest, and the smartest. Or so he thought. When he invaded the 1st dimension with his use of puppet transformation (Giving the puppet full appearence of a human) and mastery of making a puppet move as a human, he thought he had everyone fooled; including his father. However Tatsuo figured it out, and returned to the 9th dimension to find Sanji. Using 96 Chakra Clones he was controlling a total of 1920 puppets. However this form of cloning was an advance, and forbidden Jutsu of the 9th dimension. Each Chakra clone appeared to be solid and living. Only when given a deep wound will the dissapear, and that is in an explosion of chakra.Tatsuo did not think any of them was the real him. Sanji was found out by a faded chakra two miles into the mountain he was hiding in. Sanji did manage to defeat his brother and absorbed half of his chakra clones, leaving only 960 puppets left. Sanji traveled to the 1st dimension to confront his father and was eventually killed by him. Personality Sanji was a mentally abusive person, who would often manipulate his targets before actually killing them. Sanji strived for power and control, he wanted to be the best at everything.r Appearance Sanji looked like Madara Aproximatly. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Sanji's Sharingan were like the Rinnegan, he could see anything any other Sharingan user could see, without needing them to permit it. The most dangerous part of this is that the person being used would not know he/she was being used. Sanji's Sharingan also enabled him to slow time down within a 150 foot radius of his body. Part I Part II Trivia *Affiliation: Rouge Ninja (None) *Current Ninja Rank: Sanin (9th Dimension), Unranked (1st Dimension) *Registered Ninja #: 011954 *Date of Birth: Unknown *Age: 18 (at death) *Zodiac Sign: N/A *Height: 5'06 *Weight: 128.6lbs *Blood Type: B- *Favorite Foods: Unknown *Least Favorite Foods: Unknown *Hobbies: Studying, Puppet Making *Assignments Completed: Unknown *Chakra Natures: Fire, Wind, Earth *Chakra Release: N/A 'Jutsu' Great Puppet Wrath: 2000 Deaths Puppet Hunt: Stinging Gust Phoenix Dragon Flame Hidden Technique: Abido Bazo -NC-